Ce soir encore
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Ce soir encore, assis près de la porte, Edward les entends...


Bon, aujourd'hui un texte sur FMA... Attention c'est du joyeux comme d'habitude !... Non mais c'était ironique, hein !

Titre : Ce soir encore

Rating : T

Base : Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : L'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa

Remerciement : Merci à Avalon-curse pour la correction !

* * *

Cela va faire trois mois à présent

Trois mois. Plus de quatre-vingt-dix.

Trois mois que tu souris, faisant semblant d'aller bien

Trois mois que tu l'enlace et l'embrasse, sans y penser

Trois mois que vous ne faites plus l'amour

Elle, parce qu'elle se plaint d'être « fatiguée »

Et toi, qui n'insistes pas, car tu en connais la raison

Mais tu ne veux rien lui dire

Peut-être qu'elle sait que tu es au courant

Mais tu gardes l'espoir qu'elle en soit ignorante

Comme ça, ton attitude de façade tiens en place

Tu continues tes activités, normalement

La journée, tu travailles. Puisque tu n'es plus alchimiste, tu t'es reconverti

Tu gère désormais une boutique spécialisé dans le matériel de bricolage

Elle rapporte bien, tes employés sont sympas

Tu aimes vraiment ce boulot

Et le soir tu rentres à la maison

Tu t'occupes de tes deux enfants

Pendant que ta chère et tendre bricole au garage, faisant des automails

Et qu'Alphonse fait la cuisine et le ménage

Celui-ci, véritable globe-trotter, voyage souvent

Mais, lorsqu'il n'est pas dans X ou Y lieux, il vit avec eux

Oui, c'était leur maison, à tous ensemble

Et ils étaient heureux ainsi

Ils y partageaient leurs joies, leurs peines

Ils s'étaient tous les trois soutenues les uns les autres à la mort de Pinako

Ils y avaient fêté l'ouverture des boutiques respectives du couple

Oui, ils y partageaient tout

Mais il y avait une chose qu'Edward penserais ne jamais devoir partager

Son amour. Sa femme. Sa Winry

Avant, il arrivait souvent à Alphonse de ramener une fille à la maison

Mais il semblait être abonné aux histoires sans lendemain

Enfin, ça, c'était avant

Tu ne sais ni comment ça avait commencé, ni quand précisément

Mais la première fois que tu les as surpris, c'était il y a trois mois

Tu étais rentré du boulot plus tôt que d'habitude

Tu t'es rendu dans la chambre pour poser tes affaires

La porte était entrouverte. Tu as regardé

Et tu les as vu

Alphonse et Winry, nus, dormant enlacés

Tu n'as rien dit, tu as reculé, tu es sorti faire un tour

Tu espérais que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, ou une hallucination

Tu ne pouvais pas y croire

Ou plutôt, tu ne_ voulais_ pas y croire

Comment ta moitié pouvait-elle te faire ça ?

Et ton petit frère, alors ?

Comment a-t-il pu te voler l'une des deux choses à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde ?

Surtout que, la deuxième, c'était lui…

Le soir venu, au dîner, tu ne leurs à rien dit

Tu ne voulais pas les perdre

Alors as gardé le silence

Puis, le lendemain soir, ta belle as cru que tu dormais

Elle s'est levée, tu l'as suivit

Tu l'as vu se rendre au fond du couloir

Dans la chambre d'Alphonse

Tu as attendu un peu, avant de te posté à côté de la porte

Et tu les as écoutés

Les grincements rythmiques du lit, tapant contre le mur

Leurs respirations haletantes

Les mots doux qu'ils s'échangeaient

Mais le détail qui t'as achevé

Fut cette façon qu'avait _ta_ Winry de prononce le nom de ton cadet

Un murmure qui transmettait tout son amour

Mais pas à toi

A _lui _

Celui avec qui tu avais vécu tant de chose

Celui avec qui tu as passé les pires et les meilleurs moments de ta vie

En repensant à toutes ces choses, tu t'étais laissé glisser lentement contre le mur

Et tu as versé une seule et unique larme, que tu sèches rapidement

Oui, malgré cela, tu les aimes

Tu refuses de les perdre

Alors, ce soir encore, comme tous ceux depuis ces derniers temps, tu les écoutes

Ce soir, encore, tu ne t'énerves même pas

Ce soir encore, tu écoutes leurs symphonies érotiques

Ce soir encore, te ferme les yeux et imagines ce qu'ils font derrière la porte

Ce soir encore, tu espères que ce sera la dernière fois

* * *

Oui, je sais que ce couple est étrange, mais ironiquement je l'aime bien ! *Esquive une tomate*


End file.
